The Damaged Goods Choronicals
by Green Gallant
Summary: Spinoff to Teen Titans All Stars. We all have our baggage and the Titans are no different. A series of vignettes that didnt quite make it to print. Pairings: Captain Boomerang/Raven, Kid Devil/Ravager, Superboy/Wondergirl, BB/T. Go ahead give it a shot.


_Author's Note: All right i've been meaning to do this one for a while. This is actually a spin off of my other fic. Teen Titans All Stars. You dont have to read it before hand, but it would make a little more sense if you did. What this is will be a series of vignettes focusing on some of the scenes and pairings I wanted to do for Titans All Stars but didnt quite make it. Some of the pairings seen in this will be Captain Boomerang/Raven, Kid Devil/Ravager, Superboy/Wondergirl and BB/Terra. Hope you guys like em. Let me know what you think._

**Damaged Goods Choronicals**

A few days had passed since he had helped the team defeat Zoom. His name was Captain Boomerang, he was a villain at least he thought he was. He didn't really have a lot of direction in life. He wasn't a bad guy necessarily, just a guy with bad luck. And was called in by Robin because he had some experience with the Reverse-Flash better known as Zoom. As he stood on the rooftop of the tower, he heard the gentle flap of a cape.

"Owen?" Raven asked.

He gazed at her from the corner from his eye.

"Is it all right if I join you?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." He shrugged not caring one way or the other.

"The guys were wondering if you thought about joining?" she asked him. Owen bowed his head.

"I'm not sure, I don't really seem to stick around in one place for long. It's never really my choice though." He sighed.

"I get kicked around a lot from place to place and from one team to the next. Guess that's just my lot in life." He told her.

"It doesn't have to be that way, I read your file." She said walking towards him.

"Like I said I don't have much choice in the matter." He said as his scarf flipped in the wind.

Raven touched his shoulder and turned to face her. He was a tall young man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes wearing a leather jacket with multiple razorangs fitting into the slits on his coat and wore a blue scarf with yellow boomerangs on them with civilian dress underneath his jacket.

"You always have a choice." She told him. He shook his head slightly and looked to his left wanting to avoid eye contact.

"My dad was the original Captain Boomerang, up till then I had no idea who my father was. He wasn't a great villain but he was all I had, and I was proud of him. Taught me all I knew and really started to bond with him…." he paused a bit before continuing. Raven could feel the emotion in his eyes and voice as he swallowed.

"My dad was given a last assignment by his friend the Calculator, the assassination of Tim Drake's dad only…he had a gun. And neither of them came out of it alive. It was a…pretty rough time for me. After that I was taken in by my father's old team the Rouges and kind of served as a surrogate family for Me." he told her.

"The Flash's enemies." She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So…what was it like?" she asked.

He finally returned his gaze to her.

"It was nice for a while, actually felt like I belonged somewhere. Don't get me wrong; I'm not that big on terrorizing people and stuff I just liked being with people that cared about me, even with they were villains. Their leader Captain Cold looked after me like a son. Mainly because he thought his sister the Golden Glider was my mom, but then again I didn't really know who she was." He said.

"I see, so you don't know who your mom is?" she asked.

"No, the Rouges are an…interesting group of villains they don't really believe in killing, and Capt. Cold doesn't allow any drugs in his organizations. Like I said I have kind of a screwed up background I guess." He told her.

"No you don't, those are good qualities. Something a lot of villains don't have. And I imagine that a lot of these traits rubbed off on you." She said.

"More or less." he shrugged.

"Owen I think you're a great guy, and you're lucky to have found a moral compass in the Rouges, as strange as that may sound. There are plenty of villains out there that wouldn't give things like nobility or mercy a second thought. Take a look at Joker or Lex Luthor." She said.

"Yeah that's true." He said sounding a little surer of himself.

"For many years, I tried doing good things and hoped that what I did would make a difference." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"My father was a demon called Trigon the Terrible and…it was my destiny to bring him to Earth." She said.

The captain quirked an eyebrow concerned.

"What did you do?" he asked.

She sighed and looked down.

"Everything I could, that was the reason I joined the Titans. To see if I could make up for the terrible things I'd do. Eventually the day finally came, I was convinced that nothing could be done, and yet my friends continued fighting despite the odds. Robin and Slade journeyed into the depths of Hell to save me. When I saw how hard they fought to keep the human race alive it gave me the strength and determination to want to defeat my father. And I finally did it." She said.

"So these guys are really something." He smiled.

"They are." She said before taking his hand.

"Your not alone Owen, even when it seems like you have nowhere else to turn you have us. We'll always be here for you…and so will I." she said.

A gentle smile came across his face and looked peaceful for the first time in a while. As she leaned into kiss him, his cell phone went off. The two groaned as he reached behind him.

"Just a second." He said opening it.

"The Suicide Squad needs me. Said they might know who my mom is." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Go." She said softly.

"All right and uh thanks." He said before kissing her cheek.

The Titan blushed and touched her cheek a bit as he smiled.

"We should catch up later." He said.

"Ok, I'd like that." she said.

He smiled as he took a few steps back and leaped off the rooftop and watched him sail off into the night on a grappling hook. Raven smiled as her cloak flapped gently in the breeze. At least now things were finally starting to turn around for both of them.

_Author's Note: This one turned out a lot angstier than I intended but I hope you guys liked it. As you can tell this story features a young displaced character that is pushed around by everyone heroes, villains, the goverment all in search of a family. Kind of sad really the way they treat him in the comic books. Ever since I wrote him, I felt that he and Raven could connect really well as a couple. Both are jaded heroes that had the best intentions and got screwed over a few times but manage to hang in there no matter what. Let me know what you think. Hope you liked it. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
